Lucy Heartfilia
| nick=| extra3=| }} Lucy Heartphilia (ルーシイ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hatofiria) is a Stellar Spirit mage and the main female protagonist of the series. She is one of the newer members of the Fairy Tail guild, joining at the start of the main story line. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Lucy is one of the saner and more stable members of Fairy Tail, having common sense that other members of the guild seem to lack. She consistently points out Natsu's and others' idiocy. Lucy is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Heartphilia family, one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, she left home to follow her own path. It should also be noted that she was the only other person who had ever shut Gray and Natsu up without beating them up first. Natsu and Gray seem a little scared of her when she's under the weather, even if Lucy's magic is not as strong as theirs and can't force them into submission like Erza. Early History Lucy was originally born into the extremely rich Heartphilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they two met and decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild had the letter K missing so that it read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 130, page 13. In her home, Lucy kept a good relation with the staff in the estate and presumably her mother until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of tenNote: The current year is X784, Lucy is 17 years old, thus 7 years ago she would have been 10. on the year X777 - the same year that the dragons looking after Natsu Dragonil and Gazille Reitfox disappeared. However, her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, often neglecting his daughter, resulting her to run away from home around the beginning of the storyline. Synopsis Intro Arc Lucy was an independent sorceress looking to join the Fairy Tail Guild, she soon met Natsu Dragonil and her life changed forever because of his idiocy. Lucy was first seen trying to buy the Summon Spirit White Doggy, however she soon got angered because she tried to get a discount with her sex appeal and only got 1000 off of the key. She was soon caught up in the fake Salamander's magic, called Charm (his name eventually revealled as Bora). However Natsu barged in and the spell wore off of Lucy. For thanks, Lucy takes him out to eat some food. When she gave money to Natsu and was about to leave, Natsu thanked her out loud, embarrassing her. She was eventually tricked by Bora to go to a party while at the party Bora tries to put her to sleep Lucy quickly see's through the trick however her key's for summoning were thrown out the window and she's is grabbed by Bora's thugs and about to have a slave mark engraved onto her, however she is saved by Natsu and Happy. Happy grabs Lucy and flies her out of the room and over the ocean, soon after Happy's wing transformation effect soon wears off and Lucy falls into the water where she finds her summoning key's. Lucy quickly summons Aquaris and orders her to send the ship back to the coast since Aquaris can control water tides, but Aquaris starts scolding Lucy for dropping the keys, after threatening Lucy, Aquaris sends the ship with her water powers sending the ship flying on the beach. Lucy rushes to Natsu's room and observes Natsu easily defeat Bora and co. Lucy is then offered by Natsu to join Fairy Tail (while getting chased by the military). Macau Arc Lucy joins Natsu on his adventure to save Macau Convault who has gone missing. When in the snowstorm, Lucy complained multiple times about the snowstorm, eventually she summoned Horologium and used him as a transport and way to keep away from the cold. Natsu and Lucy eventually encounter a Vulcan. When Natsu was knocked away she decides to help fight it by summoning Taurus who however was knocked about by Natsu thinking Taurus was another monster. She tried to force close Taurus' door because, the Vulcan had gotten his axe. However when the Vulcan was defeated it appeared that the Vulcan was Macau. They save him, and he reunites with his son. Daybreak Arc Lullaby Arc Garuna Island Arc Phantom Lord Arc Loki Arc During a short vacation,she went to a bar and she saw Loki. There,he said to Lucy that "he doesn't have much time left". She went to Grandpa-Crux,an expert on Stellar Spirit Magic to ask about Loki's history with a stellar spirit mage and Grandpa-Crux tells Lucy about the story of Loki and his former companion, Kalian Lilica, a mage from Blue Pegasus who died during a mission a few years ago. After hearing the short story of Loki and Kalian from Grandpa-Crux, she remembered what Loki said about the "time left in this world". While thinking about what he said, Gray went to say to her that Loki left the guild. While the rest of the group is looking for Loki, Lucy went to Kalian's grave and she saw Loki there. There, it was revealed that Loki is the stellar spirit Leo and Kalian was his summoner. He said that he killed Kalian and as a punishment, he was exiled in the human world. Then, Loki later told the whole story of him and Kalian (or Karen)(see the article about Loki). After he told Lucy the story, the King of Stellar Spirits appeared from the other world and told Loki about his end. Lucy did not let that happen; she tried to convince the King not to kill him and she also summoned her other stellar spirits to help her. After having the King convinced not to end his life, she obtained the key to summon the Stellar Spirit Leo. Tower of Paradise Arc She's with the Team Natsu once again (with Lluvia). They went to the Tower of Paradise (with the help of Natsu's superhuman sense of smell) to follow and save Erza from the hands of Gerard and company. Together with Lluvia, they encountered the "Hawk" Vithaldas Taka, one of Gerard's top three fighters and a member of an assassinating guild. AS they fight Taka uses his Rock of Succubus to turn Lluvia into his slave. As Lluvia fights Lucy hears the real her and then Lucy uses Aquarius through Lluvia. Somehow together they join hands as Aquarius attacks and they perform Unison Raid to defeat Taka for good. Fighting Festival Arc Before she became able to participate in this "Survival" battle, she first participated in Miss Fairy Tail beauty contest and during the competition, Lucy and the other women (including Erza) were turned into stone by Evergreen, one of the Raijinshuu (bodyguards of Luxus) Well,later she was de-petrified among with the others thanks to Erza and she was able to take part in their battle and went outside the border that Fried made. She encountered Bixlow (the other Raijinshuu member who defeated Gray) and as she was attacked by Bixlow's puppets, Leo(Loki) came out from his world to help and protect Lucy. With their unity, they were able to defeat Bixlow. Current Events Lucy was one of the members chosen along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to represent Fairy Tail for the upcoming battle against the one of the strongest dark guild, Oracion Seis. They went to Master Bob's(Blue Pegasus Guild Master) villa to meet the other members of the alliance (an alliance formed by four legal guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter). Oracion Seis knew of this however and formed a counter attack wiping out the alliance members. As the other members go out to counter attack/rescue wendy who was captured, Lucy decided to stay with Erza who has been bitten by Cobra's snake. Magic & Abilities Lucy practices Stellar Spirit magic, a skill which allows her to summon spirits from another world using Keys of the Gates. Her Stellar Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip, which she is proficient with. Lucy explains to Natsu that Stellar Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Thus far in the series, Lucy has obtained 6 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. She also summoned all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once, although it only lasted a few seconds, which Loki's previous owner, a powerful stellar mage herself, could not do. Gold Keys. *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Taurus': Summons the Bull, Taurus. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Virgo': Summons the Virgin, Virgo. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Centaur, Sagittarius. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Loki. Silver Keys. *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikola': Summons the Canis Minor, Plue. She also summoned all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once, although it only lasted a few seconds, it showed her to be very powerful. Loki's previous owner was a very powerful mage, yet she cannot summon more than one at a time. See Stellar Spirits for more information. Trivia *A running gag in the series, is that nearly every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her teammates is there. Natsu even slept in her bed once! *Another running gag is that on every mission, Lucy's clothes get ripped up/off. This is so common even her "Fairy Tail Action Figure"'s clothes come off.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103, page 5 *Another running gag is that Lucy balances on a strip of brick right near the river, with the boatman telling her to be careful. *Currently, Lucy is the second most popular girl in the series *She was named after The Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. *Her (presumed) measurements are Breast: 88cm; Waist: 59cm; Hip: 88cm.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25, page 1. *According to chapter 85, Lucy's birthday is July-1-767 References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members